Enfermedad intolerante
by Vistoria
Summary: /AU/ Los recuerdos ya no tenían voz, ni rostro, ni detalles. Él ya no le provocaría aquella enfermedad que tanto odiaba.


La serie de anime Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

.:**E**nfermedad **i**ntolerante:.

.

* * *

Al menos ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

Habían pasado aquellos tiempos en que no lograba conciliar el sueño, dado vueltas en el mismo lugar, preguntándose por qué sin hallar una respuesta. Siempre encontraba miles.

Ahora los recuerdos ya no tenían voz y perdían por momentos el brillo de los ojos, la mueca característica de su boca, las facciones que lo hacían tan particular. Sus recuerdos carecían de sutilezas, de detalles, colores y de un solo rostro.

Olvidó el tono de su voz de tanto repetir en su mente aquellas crueles palabras, prefería agudizarlo hasta volverlo un silbido que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en movimientos de una boca seca, amarga, con labios finos y rotos que sólo se movían sin emitir sonido alguno.

Sasuke lo hizo trizas. Lo amó y lo odió al mismo nivel y Naruto siempre lo supo, pero le bastaba el amor que él le profesaba para dejar de lado el odio. Porque él sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien; Sasuke lo amaba y esa era la razón para odiarse a sí mismo.

Fueron casi tres años juntos: más que amigos, mucho menos que una pareja normal. Era posible que ni siquiera fueran amigos, porque en algún momento notó (durante las noches que pasaba pensando en las razones), que la amistad que desde la niñez los unió empezó a desintegrarse, a demolerse, a deshilarse desde el preciso momento en que él besó a Sasuke por primera vez.

Sí cerraba los ojos y los apretaba con fuerza, si se detenía y lograba concentrarse, podía revivir la textura exacta de aquellos labios secos, amargos y sin un poco de cariño para entregar. Presionando a su cerebro lograba vislumbrar débilmente el movimiento furioso de aquella boca que buscaba a través de gritos la razón de los actos ocurridos. Lograba perfectamente recordar los colores, la furia del momento, el nerviosismo, la confusión. Lo que no podía olvidar era aquellos labios sin rostro que, segundos después, impactaban contra los suyos demandándolos con urgencia.

Naruto siempre creyó, desde ese momento, durante siempre, que Sasuke pensaba que besándolo encontraría los motivos, las explicaciones y la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para asumir su homosexualidad. El miedo enfermizo que le generaba su padre influía mucho en aquello.

Sasuke creció a la sombra de un hermano mayor que era considerado perfecto a los ojos de su soberbio progenitor. Itachi odiaba que su padre se enorgulleciera tanto de él, porque lo único que provocaba era que Sasuke lo odiara y él quería tanto a su pequeño hermano que no soportaba que aquellos ojos oscuros le dedicaran una mirada tan llena de rencor, envidia y rabia. Por eso un día se aburrió, renunció a todo y se marchó argumentando que tenía sueños propios y su objetivo era cumplirlos. Desde aquel día Sasuke se esforzó por lograr ser reconocido por su padre; por ocupar el lugar vacío que Itachi dejó. Él sería mejor que su hermano mayor.

Y ser homosexual era una aberración.

En aquel momento no lo supo, fue durante el transcurso de todos aquellos años desde que él se marchó, Naruto entendió que Sasuke no podía asumir su homosexualidad porque odiaba ser gay.

Porque aquel muchacho serio, silencioso, antipático y rencoroso se aborrecía a sí mismo cada vez que suspiraba entre besos. Su estómago se retorcía de furia cada vez que temblaba, que gemía, que se desesperaba por una caricia más de Naruto, su mejor amigo, aquel que bajo una etiqueta que ya había perdido el sentido le proporcionaba caricias que él odiaba.

Sasuke no lo quería de verdad, no lo amaba porque no podía, no quería y no sabía amar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Si Sasuke lo hubiese amado de verdad no lo habría abandonado. No hubiese odiado con tanta intensidad la manera tan fácil y rápida en que caía cuando Naruto lo rozaba o lo miraba con aquellos ojos de azul profundo. Como el mar cuando reflejaba el cielo sin nubes.

Ya no recordaba la fecha exacta. Nunca quiso hacerlo y siempre prefirió odiar aquel día, de aquel mes, en_ ése_ año. No lo conmemoraba, después de trece años, ése día pasaba como uno más, como un dos de enero cualquiera, un día en que normalmente seguía borracho o muriendo por la resaca de la celebración de un nuevo año. Otro año más desde que él se había marchado, otro año que se llevaba la voz de los recuerdos, el rostro y los ojos oscuros como pozo sin fondo.

Se marchó conteniéndose las explicaciones. Con gritos furiosos y los ojos desorbitados asumió una enfermedad desconocida que se le atoraba en la garganta, que fluía en sus venas como magma volcánico a miles de grados Celsius, como un nudo en el estómago, un temblor en las piernas y un estremecimiento general en su cuerpo cada vez que él estaba cerca. Culpó a Naruto de ser una enfermedad que no estaba dispuesto a seguir padeciendo.

Se marchó cuando ambos tenían veinte años y Naruto no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Empezaron las noches de insomnio, de análisis y teorías. De engaños, de desengaños y de morir ahogado en los recuerdos que debía olvidar. Nunca supo si lloraba, sólo daba vueltas en su cama y pensaba en él, en sus besos, en sus miradas, en aquellos ojos oscuros que lo culpaban por amarlo, por una condición sexual que Sasuke no lograba tolerar.

Pasó el tiempo, sin exactitud, sólo segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y no supo si años, y alguien más llegó a su vida para sacarlo de ella.

Después de que aquello acabó, cuando lo analizaba (porque siempre lo analizaba después), reconoció que estuvo con aquel chico sólo porque se parecía a Sasuke. De piel pálida, grisácea, casi enfermiza y ojos oscuros, pero no tan oscuros como los del hombre que tanto lo lastimó, oscuros simplemente. Delgado, alto, pero no era Sasuke, ni siquiera se parecían y Naruto nunca logró adivinar por qué se quedó con él, por qué en aquel momento encontró similitudes que nunca existieron, por qué creyó que aquella sonrisa falsa y vacía que siempre adornaba el rostro de Sai podía pintarla en la cara de Sasuke. No se parecían, ni un poco.

O quizás en una cosa sí se asemejaban: Sai tampoco lo amó. Porque Sai realmente no sabía amar. No era que no pudiese, o no creyera en el amor, sino que… Sai no conocía el amor porque no sabía sentir. Naruto nunca se cuestionó ni quiso conocer el motivo de aquello.

Sai no se fue, Naruto lo dejó incapaz de volver a amar a un fantasma que él se obligaba a proyectar como Sasuke.

La tranquilidad llegó (o regresó), no lo supo, pero estaba seguro que ya no dolía.

Y ahora los recuerdos carecían de voz.

El sonido del llamado a su puerta lo sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada hacía la puerta dejando olvidado por unos segundos el informe que redactaba, dio el pase de acceso y se mantuvo expectante para ver quién lo solicitaba.

Al abrirse la puerta apareció una mujer que le sonreía con sinceridad, de cabello largo y castaño y un par de ojos cafés refulgentes de alegría.

―Naruto ―pronunció a modo de saludo adentrándose en el despacho―. Aquí traje a Nanami como te lo había mencionado.

―¡Tenten! ―exclamó él levantándose de su asiento y sonriéndole a la mujer que venía acompañada de una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro―. ¡Hola Nanami! ―saludó con una sonrisa sincera y amistosa, la niña lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules llenos de miedo. ― No tienes nada que temer… pasa, siéntate… sólo hablaremos…

La pequeña se adentró en la oficina tomando asiento en el sillón más grande que había en la oficina, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Naruto observó a la mujer y le sonrío haciéndole entender que ahora se haría cargo recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa complacida. Tenten se despidió de la niña antes de marcharse.

La mujer que acababa de marcharse, Tenten, era profesora de segundo de primaria y se había acercado a él para comentarle respecto a Nanami, una niña que había ingresado aquel año a la escuela y que venía de otro país. En resumidas cuentas la pequeña presentaba problemas de adaptación, déficit atencional y parecía llevarse bastante mal con los demás niños.

Naruto era psicólogo infantil y trabajaba en una escuela primaria pública. Realmente amaba su profesión y tenía la suerte de desempeñarse muy bien en lo que ejercía por lo que no tuvo mayor problema en iniciar una conversación con la niña y empezar a averiguar los motivos de su comportamiento. Después de poco más de una hora dejó marchar a Nanami de regreso a clases.

Cuando la jornada escolar acabó, se acercó a su compañera de trabajo para explicar a grandes rasgos lo que había lograda averiguar, pidiéndole al cierre de la conversación que citara a los padres de la pequeña para una reunión después de clases.

No era nada complicado, ni grave, a Nanami simplemente no le gustaba su nueva escuela, ni la nueva ciudad a la que se había mudado.

Nanami se apellidaba Uchiha, pero a Naruto no le provocó mayor sorpresa. Quizá en aquellos años, poco después que él se marchara, antes de Sai (y tal vez después también) se hubiese alarmado al escuchar o leer aquel apellido, pero aprendió a enfrentarlo, descubriendo además, que resultaba ser un apellido bastante común en la ciudad y en el país. Comprendió con esfuerzo que no podía sobresaltarse cada vez que oía su nombre.

Porque ya no escuchaba a Sasuke. Su voz se consumió.

Fue a la semana siguiente, en una tarde fría que anunciaba una fuerte nevada previa a navidad, que Tenten golpeó otra vez su puerta, esta vez anunciándole la presencia de la familia Uchiha.

No supo reconocerlo, no quiso verlo, pero igualmente sonrío a modo de saludo cuando Sasuke entró en su oficina después de trece años acompañado de una hermosa mujer rubia y la pequeña Nanami tomando su mano.

No estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, nunca lo estuvo. Siquiera para verlo de nuevo, nunca lo pensó ni creyó que aquella posibilidad podía presentarse algún día; conocía a Sasuke, sabía que él _no_ volvería a Japón. Lo supo desde el mismo momento que averiguó que él se había marchado del país.

No le sorprendió que se hubiese casado con una mujer; formar una familia era parte de sus expectativas de vida, sobretodo tener hijos, eso era algo que llenaría de orgullo a su padre y Sasuke desvivía para satisfacer a su progenitor y poder regocijarse de alegría al saber que alguien tan importante para él estaba orgulloso de sus logros. Por un segundo, y mientras hablaba con la familia Uchiha, mirando únicamente a la mujer mayor, su cerebro se percató de las similitudes físicas que él compartía con la esposa de Sasuke.

Era hermosa, no podía negarlo: alta y delgada, con un cuerpo bastante bien formado para una mujer adulta y con hijos. Poseía un largo y liso cabello rubio atado en una coleta y también tenía los ojos azules, como Naruto. Ambos eran rubios y de ojos azules. Se llamaba Ino y era muy agradable, aunque su sonrisa era un poco altanera.

Y ella era mujer; la compañera de Sasuke.

Les explicó al igual que como lo hacía con los otros padres que pasaban por su oficina, las razones de por qué estaban ellos allí, conversándoles acerca de la actual situación de Nanami y las averiguaciones que había obtenido en la conversación pasada. Preguntó, hizo sugerencias, llegaron a acuerdos (principalmente con ella) y establecieron seguir un proceso de intervención con Nanami para mejorar su situación y lograr que ella se adaptara a su nuevo lugar de residencia, a la escuela, al idioma y sobre todo a sus compañeros.

Durante toda la conversación Naruto se mantuvo mirando a Ino, explicándole a ella y conversando sólo con la mujer. Sasuke no pronunció palabra, se mantuvo atento a todo lo que él decía sin interferir ni dar su opinión, sentado con Nanami sobre sus piernas.

No era capaz de mirarlo directamente. Sus ojos se movían desde los azules de Ino hacía los igualmente azules de Nanami, saltándose aquellos oscuros como pozo sin fondo. No podía enfrentarlos.

Y supo que nunca los enfrentaría.

Ya no había nada que hablar, nada que explicar, lo que alguna vez los unió se había terminado hacía más de trece años y Naruto siempre supo que Sasuke nunca lo aceptaría, que consideraba todo lo que ocurrió como un error, que él siempre sería el culpable de aquella enfermedad terrible que padeció alguna vez el menor de la familia Uchiha; _ésa_ familia Uchiha, la que Naruto conocía desde pequeño, la misma con la que no tenía contacto desde que Sasuke se fue.

Porque después de años, todos aquellos años, en los momentos en que pensaba en las razones, cuando volvió a dormir, cuando los recuerdos empezaron a perder la voz, cuando se dedicaba a analizar como siempre después de haber sufrido, concluyó que quizás Sasuke se obligó a estar con él; a besarlo, a tocarlo, a suspirar y gemir, a entregarse con esa pasión fiera y rabiosa, a estremecerse encolerizado por sus toques, que todo ese odio que sintió por sí mismo fue una confusión, que Sasuke nunca estuvo seguro de sentirse bien con lo que hacía, que no podía aceptarlo por él mismo, que no le importaba lo que dijera su padre. Que simplemente Sasuke no era gay.

Pero Naruto supo que esas conclusiones eran la que lo satisfacían, las que le entregaban una respuesta razonable para dejarlo marchar, para aceptar que Sasuke no sabía ni podía amarlo, porque él mismo nunca se lo permitiría, porque era un cobarde que no toleraba su homosexualidad, que no sabía lidiar consigo y que no le importaba su felicidad porque creía, equivocadamente, que su dicha total estaría vinculada a la aceptación y reconocimiento de su progenitor. Esa era la razón por la que Naruto empezó a olvidarlo.

Los recuerdos ya no tenían voz, el rostro de Sasuke se desvanecía en sus memorias y perdía lentamente los detalles de años juntos. Naruto estaba decepcionado de amar a ese hombre, de haberlo amado con tanta intensidad que fue capaz de perder su propia felicidad y espontaneidad al verlo marchar. Porque Sasuke lo obligó a madurar a la fuerza y perdió esa parte infantil, inocente y alegre que siempre lo caracterizó.

Cuando Sasuke se marchó, hacía más de trece años, se llevó consigo la parte de Naruto que él más apreciaba. Lo convirtió en alguien diferente, igual de feliz, igual de espontaneo, pero ya no era ese niño que se sentía mal por estar enamorado de su mejor amigo y sufría al creer que no era correspondido. Lo convirtió en un hombre que no se arrepentía de haber amado con todo su ser a otro hombre; a uno cobarde que se odiaba a sí mismo.

Finalmente la familia Uchiha se marchó. Ino le agradeció el momento y se despidió con aquella sonrisa altanera que parecía demasiado arraigada en su rostro. Nanami le besó la mejilla y con una sonrisa alegre e infantilmente sincera ―gesto que nunca vio en Sasuke― le comentó que esperaba volver pronto. Sasuke sólo le dedicó un gesto de cabeza y un contacto visual que no alcanzó a distinguir.

Suspiró tranquilo cuando el matrimonio y su descendencia lo dejaron solo. Nunca sabría las razones de Sasuke, pero no le importaba.

A la hora de término de su jornada laboral de aquella semana, esperaba en la entrada principal de la escuela bajo el alero de un árbol sin hojas y cubiertas sus ramas de nieve, que _él_ llegara. Se sumió en su abrigo buscando un poco de calor y protección del frío viento que corría, exhaló vapor que se fundió de inmediato entre los pliegues de su bufanda. Habían pasado tres días desde que lo vio, pero estaba tranquilo. Ya no tenía motivos por alterarse.

Ya no lo amaba.

―Naruto ―centró su atención en la voz femenina que lo llamaba y cuando la vio le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sinceras que siempre otorgaba a las personas que tenían su cariño. Se preguntó si sus ojos brillarían tanto como los de Tenten.

―¿Sigue en pie lo de hoy? ―preguntó con su entusiasmo habitual, llevando inconscientemente su mano fría hasta el abultado vientre de la mujer frente a él. Acto que le era habitual cuando compartían; lo llenaba de emoción sentir aquello.

―¡Por supuesto! ―respondió alegre―. Los estaremos esperando para la cena anticipada de navidad ―Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño antes que su expresión se tornara preocupada―. ¿Te ocurre algo? Has estado un poco distraído… ¿triste?.

Y antes de responder, la llegada de una tercera persona lo salvó de dar explicaciones que ofrecieran tranquilidad.

―Sigue en pie lo de esta noche ¿cierto? ―cuestionó Hinata acercándose a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo―. Los gemelos están felices de quedarse a pasar navidad con sus primos…

Hinata también era profesora, pero del pre escolar. Una mujer a la que le costaba bastante relacionarse con las personas mayores, pero que poseía la ternura suficiente para desenvolverse perfectamente con niños pequeños y con quienes lograban ganar su confianza y cariño. También era su amiga, ambas mujeres lo eran, lo conocían y aceptaban ofreciéndole siempre el apoyo y el cariño que Naruto necesitaba.

―¡Claro que sí! ―exclamó entusiasmado por la idea de compartir una cena navideña anticipada y el día de navidad junto a las familias de sus dos amigas y su pareja―. Justo hablábamos de eso… ―desvió la atención de la anterior pregunta― le iba a preguntar a Tenten a qué hora es recomendable que lleguemos.

―A las siete está bien ―respondió la aludida entornando los ojos―. Neji y yo empezaremos a hacer la cena antes que ustedes lleguen…

―¡Está bien! ―pronunció satisfecho―. Gaara y yo llevaremos el postre.

La melodía de llamada entrante del celular de Hinata interrumpió la charla. Rebusco en su bolso hasta encontrarlo, contestó y sólo le tomó un par de palabras finalizar la llamada. Sus dos acompañantes se mantuvieron expectantes.

―Kiba está con los gemelos en casa de su madre ―explicó luego de cortar―. Iré a buscarlos y luego nos vamos a tu casa…

―¡Mamá! ―una voz infantil llamó la atención de los tres adultos, centrando su atención en el niño que estaba en el portón de ingreso.

Tenten gritó un par de palabras a su familia para que la esperaran y luego se volvió para despedirse.

―Los espero a las siete ―concluyó―. Llega puntual ―enfatizó mirando a Naruto.

Le besó la mejilla a ambos y comenzó su camino hasta donde la esperaban. Naruto divisó a Neji, el esposo de Tenten, de cuclillas a la altura de sus hijos mientras acomodaba el abrigo y la bufanda de su hijo mayor, poniendo atención al mismo tiempo a las exageradas expresiones del menor que parecía contarle una fantástica historia. El hombre rubio percibió aquella sonrisa paternal adornando su rostro.

―Yo también me voy ―anunció Hinata que parecía haberse quedado prendida en la misma situación que él―. Iré por mis hijos a casa de mi suegra… ―explicó rápidamente hasta que pareció darse cuenta que ya había contado aquello―. Nos vemos en un rato Naruto – kun.

Le besó la mejilla a modo de despedida y se encaminó al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Cuando volvió la vista al frente, el matrimonio Hyūga ya se había marchado y en lugar de la familia se encontró con unos profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban desde la acera de enfrente. Sonrió ampliamente y se encaminó a la salida de su lugar de trabajo al tiempo que la persona a la que esperaba cruzaba la calle.

Gaara era su actual pareja. Vivían juntos desde hacía dos años y su relación era extrañamente perfecta para él.

A pesar que Gaara poseía un rostro serio que podía intimidar a cualquiera, era una persona particularmente afectuosa y amable, que se desenvolvía con naturalidad frente a personas de su confianza. Un excelente amigo, noble y preocupado por los demás, un excelente pediatra que veía en los niños la alegría que en su infancia él no había poseído.

Se conocieron hacía años, en una fecha que sí tenía importancia, que sí se celebraba. Coincidieron porque Gaara era el hermano menor de la mejor amiga de Tenten, y por casualidades terminaron compartiendo cuando nació el segundo hijo de la susodicha. Conversaron, se llevaron bien, comenzaron a conocerse y acabaron en una relación que ya tenía más de cuatro años.

Gaara lo amaba y él correspondía con la misma intensidad.

A pesar de una infancia dura, solitaria y triste Gaara sí sabía amar y necesitaba que lo amaran, buscaba el cariño de las personas y se dejaba querer. Naruto aprendió a amarlo sintiéndose enormemente satisfecho de la relación que los unía.

Eran felices juntos.

Gaara no se parecía en nada a Sasuke y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

El sonido de las puertas de la entrada de la escuela abriéndose fuertemente interrumpió la conversación que habían iniciado acerca de la cena de aquella noche. Ambos centraron su atención en la algarabía infantil que en ese momento salía con rapidez, Naruto concluyó que debía ser algún grupo de extraescolar ya que se trataba de un grupo de niñas de primer y segundo grado, de seguro ballet por el horario.

Retomaron la conversación acordando ir al departamento en el que vivían y luego a comprar el postre que habían prometido para finalmente dirigirse a la casa de los Hyūga.

Cuando Naruto volteó, no esperaba nada, menos aún encontrárselo ahí, de rodillas mientras ordenaba la ropa de su hija quien entusiasmada le contaba en un fluido inglés acerca de su clase de ballet. Se vieron, sí, a los ojos, se observaron, se reconocieron y Naruto expresó a través de sus intensos ojos azules que lo había perdonado hacía tiempo y que no tenía intención alguna de volver a provocarle aquella enfermedad intolerante que Sasuke tanto odiaba.

Y siguió caminando si detenerse a mirarlo, con Gaara a su lado, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos de sus respectivos abrigos buscando un poco de calidez, con los hombros bien juntos; uno al lado del otro, a la par. Juntos.

Porque los recuerdos que debía olvidar ya no tenían voz, ni rostro, ni detalles. Sólo quedaba lo que era satisfactorio recordar, aunque fuese poco.

Ya no lo amaba. Lo había perdonado. Estaba en paz.

* * *

_Realmente me gusta mucho esta pareja, aunque me cuesta bastante escribirla .. creo que las relaciones homosexuales se me van de las manos y no parece muy creíbles o demasiado "hetero" (?)_

_De igual forma me arriesgué con la idea que anoche no me dejó dormir, y ahora por fin terminé de escribirla._

_Un drama que espero que les haya gustado, yo quedé satisfecha._

_Siempre he pensado que una persona como Sasuke le costaría un mundo asumir su homosexualidad, demasiado cargado de estigmas, con prejuicios, buscando siempre el reconocimiento y aceptación de los demás._

_Espero los comentarios de quienes gusten de la pareja y tengan más conocimiento de ella que yo. De las pocas historias que he leído de ellos, creo que nunca he leído una así._

_De verdad espero que les haya gustado la lectura, espero sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
